ridingthetigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Development Setup for an Example JEE Application
Here are the steps to set up the development environment for the example JEE application on Windows XP: JSE 6 Update 18 (Windows 32bit) * Download and run jdk-6u18-windows-i586.exe * Accept the defaults with the following exceptions: ** On the Custom Setup step, select the Source Code feature and choose Don't install this feature now MySQL Community Server 5.1.42 (Windows 32-bit) * Download and run mysql-essential-5.1.42-win32.msi * On the Setup Type dialog, Choose Typical * On the Wizard Completed step, choose Configure the MySQL Server now. * On the MySQL Server Instance Configuration Wizard, accept the defaults with the following exceptions: ** On the configuration type step, choose Standard Configuration ** On the security options step, check Modify Security Settings and enter Current Root Password: oldpassword, New Root Password: newpassword, and Confirm: newpassword. Note: Replace oldpassword with the root password of the previous MySQL instance (if any) and newpassword with the root password you want to use. * Reboot MySQL Workbench OSS 5.2.11 beta (Windows 32-bit) * Download and run mysql-workbench-oss-5.2.11-beta-win32.msi * Run MySQL Workbench OSS 5.2 * On the Home page, select New Server Instance * Accept the defaults, with the following exceptions: ** On the Specify Home Machine step, choose Localhost ** On the Specify the operating system... step, select Operating System: Windows (MySQL 5.1 Installer Package) ** On the Set the Database Connection values step, click Connection Manager ** On the Manage DB Connections dialog, click New *** Select New Connection 1 and enter: Connection Name: localhost Password: password ** On the Create a instance step, enter Server Instance Name: localhost MySQL Connector/J 5.1.0 * Download mysql-connector-java-5.1.10.zip * Extract the ZIP to C:\JavaLibs Apache Ant 1.7.1 * Download apache-ant-1.7.1-bin.zip * Extract the ZIP to C:\JavaApps\apache-ant-1.7.1 TortoiseSVN 1.5.5 * Download and run TortoiseSVN-1.6.7.18415-win32-svn-1.6.9.msi * Accept the defaults. * On the Installer Information dialog, click Yes to reboot. Eclipse IDE for Java EE Developers (Galileo - Eclipse 3.5 SR1) * Download eclipse-jee-galileo-SR1-win32.zip * Extract the ZIP to C:\JavaApps\ * Rename the folder C:\JavaApps\eclipse to C:\JavaApps\eclipse-3.5.1 * Create a shortcut to C:\JavaApps\eclipse-3.5.1\eclipse.exe and move it to the Desktop * Change the shortcut properties: ** Rename the shortcut to Eclipse 3.5.1 JEE ** Change Shortcut | Target: C:\JavaApps\eclipse-3.5.1\eclipse.exe -nosplash -vm "C:\Program Files\Java\jdk1.6.0_18\bin\javaw.exe" -vmargs -Xms512m -Xmx512m * Create the folder C:\JavaDev\ExampleDev * Run Eclipse from the shortcut * On the Workspace Launcher dialog in the Workspace field, browse to the C:\JavaDev\ExampleDev folder. * Check Use this as the default... Apache Commons Net 2.0 * Download the Apache Commons Net binary distribution, commons-net-2.0.zip. * Extract the ZIP to to C:\JavaLibs * Copy the file C:\JavaLibs\commons-net-2.0\ant-commons-net-ftp-2.0.jar to the folder C:\JavaApps\eclipse-3.5.1\plugins\org.apache.ant_1.7.1.v20090120-1145\lib this will allow the Ant plugin for Eclipse to locate the JAR file at startup. Liferay Portal 5.2.3 Bundled with Tomcat 6.0 * Download liferay-portal-tomcat-6.0-5.2.3.zip * Extract the ZIP to C:\JavaApps\ * Rename the folder C:\JavaApps\liferay-portal-5.2.3 to C:\JavaApps\liferay-portal-tomcat-6.0-5.2.3 * Edit the file C:\JavaApps\liferay-portal-tomcat-6.0-5.2.3\tomcat-6.0.18\bin\setenv.bat: ** Insert below the if not "%JAVA_HOME% block: set JAVA_HOME=C:\Program Files\Java\jdk1.6.0_18 * Edit the file C:\JavaApps\liferay-portal-tomcat-6.0-5.2.3\tomcat-6.0.18\bin\setenv.bat: ** Modify lines: set JRE_HOME=%JAVA_HOME% * Create a shortcut to C:\JavaApps\liferay-portal-tomcat-6.0-5.2.3\tomcat-6.0.18\bin\startup.bat * Change the shortcut properties: ** Rename the shortcut Start * Create a shortcut to C:\JavaApps\liferay-portal-tomcat-6.0-5.2.3\tomcat-6.0.18\bin\shutdown.bat * Change the shortcut properties: ** Rename the shortcut Stop ** Change Shortcut | Target: C:\JavaApps\liferay-portal-tomcat-6.0-5.2.3\tomcat-6.0.18\bin\shutdown.bat -S * Copy the library file C:\JavaLibs\mysql-connector-java-5.1.10\mysql-connector-java-5.1.10-bin.jar to C:\JavaApps\liferay-portal-tomcat-6.0-5.2.3\tomcat-6.0.18\lib\ext * Edit the file C:\JavaApps\liferay-portal-tomcat-6.0-5.2.3\tomcat-6.0.18\conf\context.xml to include the following within the Context element: * Create a file C:\JavaApps\liferay-portal-tomcat-6.0-5.2.3\tomcat-6.0.18\webapps\ROOT\WEB-INF\classes with the following contents: jdbc.default.jndi.name=jdbc/LiferayPool MySQL Configuration * Connect to MySQL using the root credentials and run the following commands: GRANT ALL PRIVILEGES ON lportal.* TO 'liferay'@'localhost' IDENTIFIED BY 'liferay'; FLUSH PRIVILEGES; CREATE DATABASE lportal CHARACTER SET UTF8; Liferay Configuration * Run the Start shortcut. * Liferay will initialize the database and start the default browser with the Guest Welcome page. * From the Guest Welcome page, sign in as test@liferay.com / test. * Sign out. * Run the Stop shortcut. Vaadin Eclipse Plugin * Start Eclipse 3.5.1 JEE from the shortcut * From the Help menu, select Install New Software... and add a new update site: Name: Vaadin Eclipse Plugin Location: http://vaadin.com/eclipse * Select features: ** Vaadin Eclipse Integration ** Vaadin Visual Editor Subclipse Plugin * Start Eclipse 3.5.1 JEE from the shortcut * From the Help menu, select Install New Software... and add a new update site: Name: Subclipse Location: http://subclipse.tigris.org/update_1.6.x * Select features: ** Core SVNKit Library ** Optional JNA Library (recommended) ** Subclipse Configure Tomcat 6.0 Server in Eclipse * Start Eclipse 3.5.1 JEE from the shortcut * From the File | New menu, select Other... and select the Server | Server Wizard * On the New Server | Define a New Server step, select Apache | Tomcat v6.0 Server * In the remaining steps of the New Server wizard, accept the defaults with the following exceptions: ** Select Tomcat installation directory: C:\JavaApps\apache-tomcat-6.0.20 References * Vaadin Eclipse Plugin * Subclipse Download and Install